Harry Potter and the Choosing of Fate
by I'm a Basket Case
Summary: Sequal to Harry Potter and the Beast Amulets. Harry, Neil and the other Gryffindors have to cope without their leader and help fend off both the Ministry and Death Eaters from taking over Hogwarts. AU
1. The Changing

A.N. It is my pleasure to present, Harry Potter and the Choosing of Fate

Chapter 1 The Changing

Neil laid in his bed at his house in Cotswolds two days into break. He stared up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. He couldn't stop thinking about what Jessie had said to him and the others.

*flashback*

"_What is the plan, Jess" Ginny asked her in the empty common room two days after the task._

"_sit tight, for now" Jessie answered, "I'll send an owl later."_

"_Jess…" Neil began, "what are you planning?"_

"_The thing is, guys, I can't do this anymore" Jessie began looking them each in the eyes._

"_Jessie what are you saying?" Harry asked looking at her, confused._

"_I'm not coming back the Hogwarts" Jessie said._

"_You're not coming back?" Ron asked._

"_Hogwarts is not safe for me. Tom will not like his recent defeat. Tom wants me dead more than anything. He'll do anything" She told them._

"_Were will you go?" Neil asked._

"_I don't know yet" Jessie admitted, "The safest place for me is the muggle world for now."_

"_when will we next see you?" Aden asked, "will you visit?"_

"_I don't know" she shrugged, "I might owl. I ask you not to write back unless I say too."_

"_Why?" George asked._

"_Because it will look suspicious" Jessie answered and got to her feet, "Goodnight."_

_Jessie left the others for her dormitory._

*end of flashback*

Neil sighed thinking of were Jessie could be and if she is thinking of him. Neil looked over as a tapping noise startled him. It was a black owl. He jumped out of his bed and opened the window. The bird hopped in, dropped the letter in its beak onto his desk, and left. Neil light one of the candles on his desk and picked up the letter. He recognized Jessie's handwriting immediately. Neil opened the letter and began to read.

_Neil, _

_I cannot tell you much. I have found a nice place in Scotland to relax for a few days. It is on a hill top and you can see in all directions from anywhere in the village. I hope you are not stressing about me. You should be worried more about the next school year. _

_Wings_

Neil folded up the letter and put on his nightstand. He climbed back into bed and finally went to sleep.


	2. The Ministry's Plans

Chapter 2 The Ministry's Plans

Neil woke up to the sound of scratching on his door. He opened it to find Heather and her cat, Chopper. She was dressed as though she was going somewhere.

"Mornin' sis" he said with a yawn.

"good morning" she said, "I'm going to the Potter's, do you want to come?"

"Sure" he said, "let me get ready." He disappeared inside his room.

Heather walked down the hall, her cat following obediently behind her. She grabbed her rain coat and waited in their small parlor for Neil. Neil soon came down wearing a blue shirt and jacket.

"Lets go" he said grabbing the floo powder. She nodded, picked up her cat and stepped into the fireplace with her bit of powder.

"POTTER MANOR" she shouted and threw the power down. Green flames erupted around her and she was sent into the floo network. Neil followed suit and soon he stood in the large, high ceiling living room at Potter Manor. He looked at his refection in the marble floor and touched his rough chin.

"You need to shave my friend" said a voice from behind him. Neil looked over to see James smiling at him.

"It grows back, James" Neil said, "within a hour of shaving… I'm glad it doesn't grow longer."

"Lets take a walk" James said, "I need your help."

"My help?" Neil asked.

"Yes" James said walking towards the door.

Neil followed his best friend's father outside and into the rain. James sighed, looking a bit nervous.

"this is extremely classified," He began, "but I need to tell someone. The ministry is trying to get rid of me, but that is not what I want to talk about. The ministry is wanting to, how do I put this, change Hogwarts. They want to fix the curriculum and put in new teachers, teachers they approve of."

"What do you want me to do?"

"they might not let you and Heather back at school" James continued, "they want Dumbeldore sacked."

"WHAT?"

"Shh" James said putting a hand over Neil's mouth, "quiet. I want you to be careful this year. Don't get into any trouble. I beg you… but I do want you to fight back any way you can… but do it in secret…"

"I can do that" Neil nodded.

"Thanks" James said, "the last thing the wizarding world needs it the ministry interfering with schooling."

"leave it to me."

"Any news of Jess?"

"She is in Scotland" Neil said, "other than that, nothing."

"Neil?" Neil turned and saw Harry, sporting a large smile "I saw Heather and went looking for you. Hey dad."

"Well I'll leave you boys" James left.

"How's it going, Harry?" Neil asked.

"Nothing" he said, "I have tons of homework."

"O.W.L.s" Neil said, "they are not that bad."

"I hope your right" he said, "I'm more worried about Ron. He will not be able to cheat off of Hermione."

"He'll try" Neil laughed.

"Maybe" Harry said as they headed inside.

Harry stopped in his place. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Neil clenched his fists and cleared his throat. Heather and Aden jumped away from each other, both red faced. Neil's nostrils flared and he grabbed Heather's hand. He pulled her towards the fireplace.

"Come on, Heather, we are leaving" he said as her cat jumped into her arms.

"But Neil-" She began.

"Don't give me that" Neil snapped.

"Don't talk to her like that" Aden said getting to his feet.

"Oh really" Neil stopped, "Then how about you keep your hands of my sister, or I'll bite them off."

"well I'm just going to have to stop you first" Aden narrowed his eyes.

"Guys" Harry said.

"I'd like to see you try."

"Oh, I'll try alright" Aden pulled out his wand.

"Neil, stop…" Heather began then looked at Aden, "Don't do this… please…"

"Heather is right" Harry said, "the threat is out there," he gestured out the window, "not in here… We need to stop fighting each other before we can fight You-Know-Who and his followers. If we can't stop fighting with our friends and family, we would just destroy ourselves before You-Know-Who does."

Neil sighed and looked at Harry with a slight smile, "you are your sister's brother. That is something Jessie would say." He turned to Heather, "you can stay, but be back for supper." Then he turned to Aden, "Keep you hands off my sister." Neil entered to large fireplace and flooed home.

*Δ*

Neil entered his blue colored room and went to his desk, where he pulled out his copy of _Hairy Snout, Human Heart_. This book was written by a werewolf and had first hand accounts and helpful tips about being a werewolf and how to deal with it. Normally, Neil wouldn't go near this book, and he doesn't even remember how or why he has it. Neil just stared at the cover for a few minutes then put it away. He has never opened it. It was only three days into his break, and he was already bored out of his wits.


	3. Planing Begins

A.N.: Sorry for the wait, but school comes first. My school is starting to offer AP classes to Sophomores next year… and I'm trying to get in.

Chapter 3 The Planning Begins

The whistle blew loudly as Ginny, Ron, Fred and George raced to the train. The four just barely made it. Fred nearly fell out as it began to move. Fred and George made their way to their friends, leaving Ron and Ginny in their wake.

"Let's go find Harry and Hermione" Ron said to his little sister. Ginny agreed and the two of them made their way to find their good friends.

When they did, they noticed something was up. Everyone was quiet. Waiting. Watching. Acting weird.

"Ginny" Harry smiled to her as she took a seat in the magically expanded car Hermione set up for them, "Ron. How are you two?"

"Tired" Ginny admitted.

"Hungry" Ron answered. Hermione rolled her eyed at his answer.

"Always thinking about your stomach, aren't you Ron?" Hermione said seriously, "There are thing we all have to talk about. We are just waiting for one more person."

"Oh joy a meeting" Ron said, "Why can't we talk about something more fun?"

"Because this is important Ron" Neil said from the doorway. He silently counted heads. Everyone was here. He looked into Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Heather, Aden, and Max eyes. Each of them had mixed emotions. In some he could see worry, others anticipation, and the rest there was so much emotion in their eyes, he couldn't tell what emotions was which. "Now as you know, Jessie is still out there. She is fighting You Know Who so we'll be safer. As it so happens, that is not the case."

"What is happening Neil?" his little sister asked.

"I have received word that both the Ministry and You Know Who will be fighting for a strong hold in Hogwarts. The Ministry has appointed a High Inquisitor to monitor everything from mail to teachers. No word on who it is, but the fact that the Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts is bad news. Now I have no information on You Know Who's plans, but I know he is not tailing Jessie. This makes me feel like he is going to use the fact that Jessie is out of the way to his advantage. The Ministry doesn't want us trained. No fighting. Nothing. So, that means it us up to us. We need to counter both the Ministry's plans as well as You Know Who."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Harry asked taking in everything, "I mean, we have to plan what we are going to do. If we don't someone might leak out info or we'll get caught in the act."

"Harry is right" Hermione said with a nod, "We have to be careful."

"I say we lay low" Aden said, "Access the situation. As Neil said, we don't even know who the High Inquisitor is. It could just be a way to heighten security, not a Ministry lock down."

"My informant told me that the Ministry wants to get rid of Dumbeldore" Neil said. Everyone gasped in both fear and shock, "And as soon as they find out Heather and I are werewolves, we'll be sent to Azkaban." More uproar came from the train car.

"They can't send you two away" Hermione said as she started naming off all these different laws.

"They can, Hermione" Neil said, "If they the chance, the Ministry will."

"We can't let them then" Max piped up for the first time. Neil smiled at the blind kid.

"I agree" Aden said pulling Heather close to him. Neil's smile faded into a frown. He had a feeling this would be a long year.

"Who is that?" Ginny broke the silence looking at the window. Neil looked over and automaticly opened the window to let the owl in.

"Shadow" Neil said as the bird dropped a small package the size of his palm on the floor before flying back out the window.

"What is that?" Heather asked.

"I don't know" Neil answered, he didn't like saying that. To be a good leader, he has to know what things are.

"There is a note" Ron picked up a slip of paper off the floor, "_The Red and Gold in your Heart open when the clock strikes twelve and the hearth is green_." Ron finished reading and made a face.

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" Hermione smiled as George entered, takeing a seet next to her.

"Glad to see you join us" Hermione said as her smile widened.

"Let me see, Ron" Heather took and slip and Hermione and her examined it. "Well, we are Gryffindors, hint the red and gold. Twelve is time, so…."

"The Common Room tonight at twelve" Hermione said.

"I agree" Heather nodded.

"That settles it" Neil said shoving his hands into his pockets, "but we first must find out all that we can."

"We'll be arriving soon" Aden said, "we should get ready."


	4. Pink

A.N.: **sorry for the long wait. I'm now coming back to finish what I started. I had a lot planned for this and well... I stumbled across a huge things going through my writings... And well... I'm going to use it here. I Have a plan. Let's hope I stick to it. Read and review**

**Also I don't own Harry potter. I still hold onto Jessie. She and I have been through a lot. She, along with the others, deserve this.**

Chapter 4: Pink

"Welcome my children" An ugly woman dawned completely in hot pink said in a high voice so strident, ears would bleed.

Dumbledore's eyes widened when she interrupted his welcome speech. The lady continued.

"The minister is concerned with the teaching habits and the curriculum here at Hogwarts. He has come to the conclusion that Hogwarts is in need of reform. I, Professor Umbridge, am here to see it through."

Neil and Harry exchanged glances.

Hermione leaned forward and whispered to Neil, "Is this what Mr. Potter warned you about?"

Neil looked at her, "No. He didn't warn me about this" He gestured to the head table where Dumbledore finally took over and continued his speech. "Not any of this."

The others were listening to his words carefully. Neil felt on the spot. He's not the leading type. He's the messenger type. Jessie is the leader. Neil does what she tells him.

"Should we try to warn Jessie?" Ginny asked.

Neil shook his head.

"Jessie already told us no to, Gin" Hermione answered.

"What do we do?" Heather asked from right next to he other brother, "I mean. There has to be something."

"Of course there is something" Tyson answered, "Always."

"Then if you're so smart, how about you tell us?" Heather dared.

"Well... We can start something. Resist" Tyson suggested, not catching on the Heather's tone at all.

The spotlight fell on Neil again. He began to panic slightly. Neil knows he can't do anything. He's not even concerned fit to go to this school. The ministry will have kittens if they even think he's up to something.

"I think we should wait for-" Neil was cut off by the four best words of Dumbledore's speech.

"Let the feast begin!"

Ron started jumping in he seat and piling his plate high with food.

Neil relaxes at everyone's distraction. He prays that question doesn't come up again any time soon.

After the feast, Neil scurried off the lead the first years to the common room, leaving the others to plan alone.

"That was insane" Ron said, "I mean, she seems meaner than mum."

"Mum isn't that bad" Ginny said.

"what time is it?" Aden asked as he taps his broken watch face.

"About nine thirty" Heater answered as they all finally made it to the common room and crashed in their usual place in front of the fire.

"We should not talk about Wings here" Harry said.

Wings is Jessie's code name that is only know to them and Dumbledore. She along with her gang of ex-deatheaters and spies are sneaking around the country side doing what ever.

"Right" Hermione added, "We don't know who is listening in."

"Good idea" Tyson said, "Wings would want that."

"Hey" Neil plopped down on the rug next to where Jessie normally sat. He was still honoring we authority and friendship at the same time sitting where he could hear and still see everything, as well as lead appropriately.

"What's the status Neil?" Aden asked.

"Well" Neil didn't really know where to begin, "We all know something is wrong at Hogwarts. That High Inquisitor needs to go. Dumbledore is acting weird and, once again, You Know Who is trying to get a Hogwarts from the inside again. He'll be more careful, covering his tracks. The fact Wings isn't here this year makes one Dumbledore standing in the way. He'll try to get us where we least expect it."

"Well... It won't be us. We aren't a target or anything..." Aden said.

"That's what he wants us to think, little bro" Harry corrected Aden.

"So what do we do?" Ron asked.

"Expect anything and everything" Neil said.

"I say we wait for what Wings says" Tyson suggests, "She knows what's happening out there, right?"

The others nodded.

"what time is it now?" Aden asked.

"Ten fifteen" Heather answered.

"Let's go to bed" Ginny said.

Everyone agreed and said their goodnights before heading off to their respected dormitories.


End file.
